In many instances of photolithography a photoresist residue adheres to the photoresist pattern and becomes a defect if it is not properly removed before etching. To mitigate this problem, conventional techniques use a cleaning agent during a post-development cleaning step to remove the photoresist residue. In conventional post-development cleaning procedures, a cleaning agent used may include additives such as a surfactant. However, such surfactants tend to penetrate into the photoresist and damage the photoresist pattern desired to be imprinted on the substrate, leading to defects. For example, some additives may have the effect of inducing a drop in polymer glass transition temperature (Tg), leading to photoresist pattern distortion. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a method, tools, and materials for improving lithography procedures.